Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of an extensive variety of electronic devices. These devices often rely for proper operation on sophisticated frequency synthesizers, clock recovery circuits, jitter and noise reduction circuits and other types of circuits that are sometimes implemented with phase locked loops (PLLs). Improvements in PLLs will further enhance the performance of electronic devices.